


Colors

by MakarCallum (Meero94)



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/MakarCallum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron always loved autumn and the brilliant colors it brought. In celebration of the first day of October, Aaron decided to take an early walk and maybe drag his grumpy boyfriend along for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy birthday present for the awesome [trueka](http://trueka.tumblr.com), I hope you had a day as lovely as you and I really hope you like the ficlet <3
> 
> Some of the things in here are inspired by mine and trueka's posts; [this](http://trueka.tumblr.com/post/130179012202/teens-bein-cute-in-pink-calron), [ this one](http://makarcallum.tumblr.com/post/129431477331/headcanon-that-aaron-has-a-habit-of-touching-the), and [also this](http://makarcallum.tumblr.com/post/130068618106/prompt-by-the-lovely-snowflakers-who-asked-for).
> 
> Enjoy!

There was something about autumn that always fascinated Aaron. Maybe it was how the world shuddered and threw away its old cover, or the way the air carried sweet and spicy scents that somehow added to its chill, or maybe it was just autumn’s array of fiery colors that appealed to him. Whatever it was, the mixture of pleasantly chilly weather and the promise of falling leaves drew Aaron up from his bed at an early hour that day.

He rose with the intention of going outside and enjoying the very first day of October, thinking that maybe he could take Havoc along if he was up. Maybe he’d even get Havoc’s grumpy owner to come too if he were lucky. 

Aaron put on a snug sweater, wrapped his neck loosely in warm wool, and headed towards his boyfriend’s bedroom. He knocked gently on the door, waiting for either soft scratches from a bored Havoc or Call’s expected grumblings to go away and let him sleep.

What he got was neither of those things.

A sleep-rumbled Call opened the door with a small scowl that lightened minutely when he saw Aaron. His hair was in more of disarray than usual, and his entire face looked soft with sleep despite the accusing look he was shooting Aaron.

“Good morning, love,” Aaron grinned, adding the endearment just to watch Call’s scowl deepen in distaste.

“There’s  _nothing_ good about six a.m., Aaron. Nothing.” Call huffed, his voice still croaky with sleep and evidently annoyed with the world at large. “Why the hell are you up and dressed so early? No, let me rephrase. Why the hell are you up, dressed,  _and_ trying to get me up at an unholy hour as well?”

“Six a.m. is not unholy, five a.m. is. Maybe four.” Aaron shrugged, peeking into Call’s room to search out Havoc. “I thought I’d take Havoc out for a walk. Didn’t expect you to get up if I’m being honest.”

“So you were just going to waltz in, kidnap my wolf, and then walk back out with him even if I hadn’t gotten up to open the door?” Call questioned incredulously.

“Yup.” Aaron answered in a cheerful tone, relishing the glint of amusement in Call’s eyes. “Where is he anyway?”

“Tamara already came and took him out because you two are freaks of nature who never sleep.” Call sighed, finally letting go of the door and nodding for Aaron to come in. 

Aaron smiled as he walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed, which looked so soft and warm that Aaron was tempted to stay here and go back to sleep with Call instead of following his plan. He pushed away the urge and decided that that could wait till tomorrow because, tempting as it was, he wasn’t missing out on the first day of true autumn just to cuddle his boyfriend. In fact he could probably drag Call out and cuddle him outside if he played his cards right.

“Well, why aren’t you getting dressed?” Aaron asked innocently, biting down a laugh when Call narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

“Why would I be getting dressed?” Call raised his eyebrows.

“Because you’re the best boyfriend ever and you really want to go for a walk with me?” Aaron tried his sweetest smile as he spoke, giving Call a hopeful look for good measures.

“Oh hell no. That’s not working. Nope.” Call shook his head, collapsing down on the bed next to Aaron. “I’m going back to bed, and you’re free to either join me or go get your ass frozen outside on your own. Either way I’m staying here like a sane person would.”

“Havoc and Tamara are out too, and possibly Jasper, it’ll be nice to do something that’s not training or missions after the month we’ve had.” Aaron said, and he was being honest with the reasoning. Being sixth years had proven to have far bigger challenges than any of them thought, and the fact that their group was in contact with the Assembly and housed the former Enemy of Death didn’t really help matters.

“If your reasoning for me to get up is seeing Jasper deWinter being insufferable in cold weather and watching Tamara chase Havoc around, then you should know you’re not putting on a very good argument.” Call shook his head again, although he was starting to smile a little. Possibly in amusement at Aaron’s failed attempt. Aaron really loved the smug bastard.

“I’ll be there too and it’s really nice weather, not that cold. Besides, you can have one of my sweaters if it helps. I’ll even buy you your really bad coffee next time we’re out.” Aaron teased. Truth be told Call was always wearing something of his and Aaron bought him his awful Starbucks whenever he could -and they both knew it.

“You can be _here_ instead and sleep with me.” Call shrugged then rolled his eyes when Aaron smirked at him. “Actual sleep, Stewart. Mind outta the gutter.” 

“When was the last time we had a few hours free of training? I can’t remember us having more than two hours at a time, and we have most of today empty. Why waste it?” Aaron leaned forward and brushed his lips against a petulant Call’s forehead. His next words were whispered against Call’s temple, his fingers brushing at Call’s nape. “Please come take an early morning walk with me?”

“You’re a sap and I hate you,” Call sighed but Aaron could clearly hear the smile in his voice. “Fine but I’m taking that hideous scarf you’re wearing. It looks soft.”

“Deal.” Aaron beamed, lowering his head to give Call a chaste peck to the mouth then jumping out of the bed. “Now, move! I’m not taking any chances with you changing your mind.”

“Early morning walk on the first day of fall,” Call said in fond exasperation. “Why am I dating such a dork?” He asked of no one, as he finally got off the bed and started changing into warmer clothes.

“Because you love me,” Aaron stated with a satisfied smile, watching Call put on jeans, a huge sweater -that was definitely Aaron’s-, and his pair of scary combat boots.

“Hmm that I do. Terrible life choices.” Call’s smile was a soft tiny thing. He finished up with the shoelaces and headed towards Aaron, standing on tiptoes to unwind Aaron’s scarf and wrap it snuggly around his own neck. “Now lead the way before I get my common sense back.” He carried on with a grin, kissing Aaron once then lacing their fingers together with put-upon resignation.

Aaron smiled down at his boyfriend and led them out of the room, the promise of fall and his still tingling lips widening the content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that, and thank you so much who's been sending me prompts and kind messages/comments to carry on writing calron. You are all so great, thank you so much <33
> 
> You can find me here on [makarcallum](http://makarcallum.tumblr.com) if you want to talk calron feels or leave me prompts. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are most appreciated!!


End file.
